


Sailing

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: August 2016 Prompts [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: Why did he think taking his most jeopardy-friendly companionsky sailingwould be a good idea?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10.

The Doctor closed his eyes, trying not to grimace as the harsh wind blew over him. He could feel his thick, black hair getting mussed. Although he didn’t pay it much mind most of the time, his current companion loved to run her hands through it. And, though he would never admit it aloud, he liked it very much as well. “So,” he shouted to the blonde sitting at the bow, “what do you think?”

At least the air worked in his favour as it blew toward her. And thanks to his superior biology, he was able to hear her response.

“When you said _sailing_ , I didn’t think you meant _in the air_!” She laughed, tilting forward to look below them.  


“Rose, do be careful, please! Just because I said this was one of the safest methods of travel, doesn’t mean it will prevent you from _falling_.”  


“Oh, Doctor, live a little!” She threw him a grin before turning back to the scenery before them and almost giving him a heartsattack when he saw her standing. She spread her arms out, precariously holding onto the closest shroud. “It feels like I’m flying!”  


“We _are_  flying, silly girl. Sky sailing becomes very popular in the 43rd century. Now get down from there righ-” She stumbled. “ _Rose_!” Without thinking about it, he let go of the wheel, and caught her just before she hit the hull’s floor. “You are the most jeopardy friendly companion I have ever had the misfortune of taking.”

This time, her grin held a tip of her tongue. “Aw, you know just the right words to say to a girl, Doctor.”

His hearts worked overtime to keep up with the blood rushing to his head. “Only to you, Rose Tyler.” She was so close, he could feel her warm breath on his otherwise wind-burnt cheeks.

“Doctor?”  


“Yes?”  


“If you’re down here with me...”  


“Yes?”  


“Who’s steering?”  


His eyes widened and he tore himself from her side, carefully making his way back to the wheel before they hit the water.

Rose laughed once again, standing up and dusting herself before making her way to him, curling an arm around his. “Just another day, yeah?”

“Right you are, Rose Tyler.” And he wouldn’t have it any other way.  



End file.
